


Like Friends Do

by morfizplum



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mostly Everyone Lives, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Canon, Work In Progress, just a lot of landscape porn in addition because fodlan is actually described as stunning?, no beta we die like Glenn, undertones of anxiety discussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morfizplum/pseuds/morfizplum
Summary: Hubert has a difficult time discerning where home began and ended. Bernadetta struggles to understand that not all feelings have the capability to control her.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Hubert von Vestra, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. A Temporary Nomad

The wind whistled in Hubert’s ears as he made the trek to the Oghma Mountains. Rain clung to the little crevices of his face; his vision sopping wet and blurred. Wiping the residue from his eyes, he surged forward, trampling on muddied weeds and wildflowers set against a wild, nearly treeless view bounded by the craggy peaks and elevations of the mountains, which were painted with the same meadows that Hubert stepped on. Bernadetta would be waiting for him, locked up in her cold manor with only a singular room in the facade lit up as a beacon for her friend- although that seemed to be changing quickly. The saddle was starting to strain him.

He left Varley territory with a full knapsack of supplies- several vulneraries, morfis plums, and several servings of two fish saute that Bernadetta insisted he take with him. She stared at him, wordless, as he wrapped a wool coat around his wiry body and set for Enbarr on official Empire business. In that terrible, terrible moment, Bernadetta bitterly wished that she had at least her father or her mother to keep her company in this cold, derelict building with an expansive, lifeless garden. She sobbed onto the pine floors, releasing all of her fears and hopes only after Hubert was out of sight. He needn’t know how important he was to her, now that he was walking his path as intended.

He was now coming home.

It was a bit presumptuous for Hubert to think that Varley Manor was _his_ home; the story that he kept telling himself and anyone who’d ask about his newfound attachment to Bernadetta that his own home in Enbarr carried too many memories of his wretched father. He _tried_. He really did. He sat across a stony fireplace watching his portrait burn- and yet his presence was almost like a deathly, permanent plague that had embroidered itself into the fabric of the building. No- it was better to stay at Bernadetta’s, where the food was warm and he could dream about the future nestled in her arms.

He breathed a sigh of content when he neared her home. He had been to Varley territory even before they met at the academy when his parents and Emperor Ionius audited the territories. It was always a sigh of relief- he and Edelgard mocked the Aegirs, who were half a day’s ride away, on their pretentiousness and Ferdinand’s clothing choices. Expensive, but dated. So typical of the country gentry. He could almost see Bernadetta’s sillhouette as he inched ever closer, and quickly he casts a miasma spell to clear the cobwebs that have woven themselves on the unused latches.

Hubert knocked.

Bernadetta answered, her hair tousled and wild. It almost reminded him of when they were at the academy together. Her grey eyes widened, today’s beaconlike fireplace giving them an angelic glow.Her clothes were muddied. On one hand she clasped a rusting spade and on the other his cheek as she leant forward and kissed him deeply. She nipped at his bottom lip as she held him, her fingernails dipping into the small of his back. Hubert locked his eyes shut and kissed Bernadetta back, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his body just so they were waltzing into a hallway and his senses knew nothing but Bernadetta’s gasps and kisses.

Her hair- sopping wet and in disarray- clung on to Hubert’s similarly drenched body as she palmed his dick through his clothes; using her long, slender fingers, practiced with years of archery, to titillate the Marquis Vestra. She punctuated each touch with a kiss- desperate, she drank Hubert in. She was now kneeling before him, her outfit an inconvenience as Hubert took a sleeve and thrusted it downwards. Bernadetta, now bare chested, shuddered, eyes cross as she wrapped her lips around his crotch. He moaned in response; his thoughts fast scrambling as he thought of nothing but Bernadetta, and fucking Bernadetta.

Taking a button, Bernadetta exposed his prick. She looked up at him, biting her lip ever so slightly. Hubert swallowed in anticipation, nodding swiftly. Bernadetta almost jumps, wrapping her lips around his dick and humming contentedly. Hubert throws his head back in response, exerting a guttural moan that Bernadetta hadn’t heard before- except- perhaps, when he kissed her the first time on that electric night in the goddess tower-

Hubert wastes almost no time in asserting his emotions, thrusting fast and deep into Bernadetta’s mouth, their eyes locked as he whimpers her name. Bernadetta takes his dick with ease, her motions sloppy and wet. She doesn’t hesitate to drool onto his penis, his precum staining her chin and inner thighs.

He spills in her mouth, excess cum beading alongside sweat on her tits. Bernadetta takes a deep breath, her lidded eyes slowly making their way towards Hubert, whose face was painted with an expression that could only be classified as half fear, half immeasurable pleasure.

_Friends also fuck each other, right?_


	2. Linhardt has Trench Foot

Hubert laid on his side, a tidal wave of emotions carrying him to a well travelled route. Bernadetta had given him a quick kiss to mark the end of their reunion, and the limber archer thudded back to her room apparently knitting a set of socks for Caspar. Linhardt apparently caught trench foot on the journey back to Garreg Mach which only indicated to Hubert that he should be expecting the duo to arrive in a week’s time. A week’s time for him to prepare and embark on his own trek to where he suspected Seteth hid- a potential ally to stomping out the Agarthans from west Adrestria territory. He allowed his thoughts to wander again. Bernadetta usually ate dinner early so that she’d have enough time to water and tend to the plants by sundown. In Hubert’s opinion, Varley territory was perhaps the most beautiful area that Adrestria cradled. Second only, perhaps, to Enbarr; but Hubert argued that might just be because he had more memories of the city than he did the country. He imagined that Bernadetta’s family colours had something to do with the abundance of marigolds and poppies in the area. A wild bouquet tapped at his window and he sighed. 

_ Hubert: clad in shades of black and gold- red tassels at his feet. On his lapels rest a petunia. His fingers made their way across the stone handrail as he locks eyes with his visitor. A group of travelling mercenaries, who greet him as Lord Varley- _

A knock. 

Bernadetta. 

His wiry limbs were entangled with the blanket. Hubert kicked them off with a groan, rubbing his eyes as he glided across his bedroom. Opening the door, Bernadetta smiled at him as she thrust a lightly toasted meat pie into the corners of his elbows. 

“You’ve been asleep for some time,” Bernadetta stated. Hubert watched her as she sat cross legged on his bed, taking out a portion of saghert and cream that looked as if it was constructed from the same pastry. 

Hubert swallowed. “I suppose so,” he said, matter-of-factly. “Thank you for checking up on me.” 

Bernadetta laughed. “Bernie knows you’re fine,” she giggled. “I guess I just wanted an excuse to talk to you? You haven’t been sending me as many letters as you should.” 

“The only letters I send are mainly logs and reports. You’d get bored from all the details.” 

Bernadetta stared off into space momentarily, digesting the information. Finally, she spoke. “I guess so. But I’d still love to hear from you, Hubert. I get so worried sometimes- lightning looks an awful lot like those weapons they used at Ailell.” 

Hubert felt his cheeks warm right then and there. He imagined Bernadetta sitting in the entrance hall of her manor, pacing at the slightest hint of thunder, worrying about  _ him _ . 

_ Sweet Bernadetta. She never fails to  _ be  _ there for her friends _ . 

Her knitting a new pair of socks for Linhardt proved her devotion for the Strike Force. Hubert couldn’t blame her. Whilst he displayed the most outward emotions of ardour and care for Edelgard he had to admit that through the flames of war he has forged a new loyalty to the limelight leaders of Adrestria’s new dawn. After Bernadetta finished her portion she nestled her body against Hubert’s- her hands roaming dangerously across his torso as if she were checking for little scars and damages since she saw him last. Her knees curled up against his breast and Hubert found it difficult to resist hugging her in turn. So he did. He savoured the warmth her body emitted, the way she trusted him enough so as to share this moment with him, her needle pricked fingers caressing his sides. 

“Oh,” Hubert said after what felt like hours. 

Bernadetta hummed in disapproval as Hubert stood up, a sense of immediacy taking him. He strode to the desk where he kept his knapsack and spare clothes (Bernadetta always sulked when he carried them. She kept enough for him to last a year in her home) and pulled out a map. “What is it?”

It was littered with little ink marks around various limestone mountain ranges. Bernadetta’s eyes widened as she pieced together what little information she gathered. Glancing at her face, Hubert melted a little- her mind clearly at work, he waited for her to blurt out her conclusions. Most of which have grown in accuracy and positive notation since their time at the Academy. 

“Those aren’t hideouts, are they?” Bernadetta queried. “For Those Who Slither in the Dark, I mean.”

Hubert let out a low chuckle. “No, they prefer a lower elevation.” 

Bernadetta settled on a bright red circle around a smaller mountain range near the Oghma Mountains. She heard of it before- a scraggly narrow elevation with limestone caves dripping with mineral residue. It laid just out of sight north of Gronder Field and was famous for being an area where a peasant family could sustain themselves for years without a single piece of gold to their name. “Hmm. So who have we found?” 

Hubert’s heart skipped a beat as she included his name. Shaking his head to erase these wayward thoughts, he thought it might be best to just say his goal outright. 

“Seteth.” 

Bernadetta’s face lit up, a mixture of overwhelming fear and confusion. “He’s that wyvern rider professor, isn’t he?” 

“Correct,” the corners of Hubert’s lips twitched, “although it seems to me that he’s abandoned all semblance of that persona now.” 

Bernadetta swallowed. “So, when are you leaving?” Hubert swore he could hear a tinge of sadness in her voice. Hubert shook his head. “Not until you’re ready.” 

Bernadetta squealed in delight. “Hubert! You’re not joking, are you? Oh goddess, I will be so mad if you mean to say- Varley territory is  _ so  _ boring to manage, Hubert! I’m so excited- I’ll pack my bags tomorrow. Leave the socks at the front door.” Bernadetta spat out, her words reaching a great tempo. Hubert groaned teasingly. 

“Shall I withdraw my request?” he replied, voice still lighthearted. 

Bernadetta jumped. “No! You’ve said it now. No takebacks." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh i said they were going to talk to seteth next! that was not possible. he is coming next chapter as i am currently really busy with university. hectic week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> sorry for the bad description. i am very new at this so i imagine i might have to update the desc. as it comes along. they are going to talk to seteth next.


End file.
